Panic
by DanielKurland
Summary: Note: THIS IS WRITTEN IN ACTUAL SCRIPT FORMAT...Takes place after "Objects in Space". The crew takes on a new mission, a foe from their past arises, and their ship is stolen. A very good read. Please tell me your comments on the dialogue and writing style


Firefly 2.01: Panic  
  
Writer: Daniel Kurland  
  
TEASER  
  
Scene: Serenity, Wash/Zoe's Room [Int.], Morning  
  
Camera starts at the door of the room and slowly pans to the floor of the room where we see shirts and pants carelessly lying in a pile. The camera stays there for a few seconds and then slowly pans to the bottom of the bed and moves up so we can see ZOE and WASH under a bed sheet. The two's conversation has already started.  
  
ZOE  
No, I won't do it.  
  
WASH  
Why not, it's not that big a deal.  
  
ZOE  
You're asking me to wear my gun holster and gun during sex.  
  
WASH  
(excited)  
And the boots. Without the boots its just -  
  
ZOE  
(interrupting)  
A naked guy with a bullet wound.  
  
WASH  
Kinky, that's the girl I married.  
  
ZOE  
Not one of my proudest moments.  
  
WASH  
And what would that proudest moment of yours be?  
  
ZOE  
Oh, you really wanna know?  
  
WASH  
Yes, and please let it include nakedness and sweatiness.  
  
ZOE  
(bluntly)  
Besides that.  
(proudly)  
Probably the time I took down the Ranafal gang in Crossley.  
  
ZOE smiles  
  
ZOE  
What's yours honey?  
  
WASH  
(faked pride, staggered as well)  
Oh, definitely.when I took care of.business in that bar on.Crossley?  
  
ZOE looks at WASH with a "who are you fooling" sort of look  
  
WASH  
Fine, beating KAYLEE at arm wrestles.  
  
ZOE looks at WASH again  
  
WASH  
(continuing) .After five tries.  
  
ZOE  
Did you cry over it?  
  
WASH  
Noooo.  
  
ZOE  
That's my man.  
  
WASH leans into kiss ZOE. They kiss briefly, ZOE pulls away after a few seconds.  
  
ZOE  
RIVER.  
  
WASH  
(confused)  
Umm, is there something I missed?  
  
ZOE  
I was just thinking about RIVER -  
  
WASH  
(interrupting)  
Dear penthouse.  
  
ZOE  
(continuing)  
And how she has been acting stranger than usual lately.  
  
WASH  
Actually, I have noticed a bit of her insane ramblings to be even  
(beat)  
well.more insane than usual.  
  
ZOE  
(concerned)  
I just hope everything's alright.  
  
WASH  
I am sure SIMON has everything under control. He's a very controlled  
person. I don't want you worrying though. I always decided that my  
wife shouldn't have to think. Don't go thinking about things and  
getting all worried. You're a warrior not a worrier.  
  
ZOE  
(jokingly)  
Sometimes wives have to think when their husbands don't do much of it.  
  
WASH  
Sure! I'd love to have sex right now!.  
  
WASH leans onto ZOE again and the two kiss for awhile when a loud beeping is heard causing them to stop and look up.  
  
WASH  
Are you a robot? Is that robot noise?  
  
ZOE  
You know I'm not a robot.  
  
WASH  
(excited)  
I thought I did!  
  
ZOE reaches over to the desk near the bed and hands WASH a small hand computer.  
  
ZOE  
It's your computer.  
  
WASH  
(defensively)  
I know  
  
WASH flips the top of it open and the camera shifts to WASH'S POV and we see only the computer screen. A man's face takes up the screen. This man is HUI. When WASH talks the camera will shift to a shot of him sitting up on the bed, ZOE off to his left, not incredibly wanted to be seen by this man.  
  
HUI Hello there WASH. How are things?  
  
WASH Oh, things are up. Definitely up.  
  
WASH shifts his position underneath the bed sheet.  
  
HUI  
Well if you aren't too busy I have a job you might be interested in taking. Are you?  
  
WASH  
(gung-ho)  
Just let me put on my pants and I am good to go!  
  
END TEASER  
  
ROLL CREDITS  
  
Act I  
  
Scene: Serenity, Kitchen [Int.], Morning.  
  
The camera has an overhead view of the kitchen table. MAL, KAYLEE, WASH, ZOE, INARA, SIMON, RIVER, BOOK, and JAYNE sit around the table all with a plate of food eating. The middle of the table contains another plate with extra helping of the rations.  
  
MAL  
(pleased)  
This is a good meal BOOK  
  
BOOK  
(sincere)  
Why thank you MAL. It's nothing too special but it's full of energy  
and lots of protein.  
  
JAYNE  
Who needs protein? It ain't important.  
  
JAYNE reaches in the middle and takes some more food from the plate. MAL gives him a look.  
  
JAYNE  
You gotta eat something though.  
  
The camera focuses on RIVER for a few seconds. She is staring blankly at nothing and has not touched any of her food. SIMON realizes this and gets an upset look on his face.  
  
SIMON  
(concerned)  
RIVER? RIVER.you haven't touched any of your food. Aren't you hungry?  
  
RIVER  
(emotionless)  
It's not a matter of right or wrong.  
  
ZOE gives a concerned look to WASH  
  
INARA  
I thought she was getting better SIMON.  
  
SIMON  
Well she was. I told you before that at times she seemed like a normal  
person and she could tell when she was slipping. She kept slipping  
though.more often I mean and it just seemed to stick.  
  
The camera cuts to JAYNE eating food throughout all of this not seeming to be listening or caring.  
  
KAYLEE  
(awkward at first)  
I was playing with her yesterday and she seemed totally fine. After  
awhile though she started acting as if other people were with us too.  
She said they were angry and didn't know the rules.  
  
SIMON  
(bluntly)  
She's out of medicine. I need to get more and even when I do I am not  
sure if it will help that much.  
  
RIVER sticks her fork into her food takes it out and continues to put it in and out over and over again slowly, staring blankly.  
  
MAL  
We'll try our best to help her. We'll do what we can. She's important  
to us as well.  
  
JAYNE slowly reaches over to take the piece of food that RIVER was stabbing with the fork. He stops as everyone looks at him.  
  
JAYNE  
Well, mine wasn't cooked well enough and she was getting hers all tender.  
(beat)  
I do so care about her. If someone opened up my head and cut my brain  
all up, I'd be ready to kick some ass.  
  
MAL  
I might get close to doing that to you if you don't stop making RIVER here uncomfortable.  
  
The camera shows RIVER'S left hand rubbing her right arm up and down slowly getting faster and faster. She keeps looking from left to right.  
  
WASH  
Well I'm sorry to break up all the insensitive comments here, but I  
actually have some good news.  
  
MAL looks at him interested.  
  
BOOK  
What is it Son?  
  
WASH  
(proud) We've got a new job,  
  
KAYLEE  
What do you mean? You found a client?  
  
ZOE  
Rather he found us. The guy is a friend of WASH'S  
  
WASH  
Well, not like a friend-friend but he has a job for us and the money is really good.  
  
JAYNE  
(while looking at his food and eating)  
I'm in.  
  
KAYLEE  
You don't even know what the job is yet.  
  
JAYNE  
How bad can it be?  
  
WASH  
Saving flaming monkeys from a blackhole.  
  
MAL  
(confused)  
We're.We're saving monkeys?  
  
WASH  
Well, no. That's how bad it could be though.  
  
ZOE  
The job is to act as a courier and get supplies that are intended for  
the Allliance on Isis. They aren't going to get them though.  
  
MAL  
We deliver them to WASH'S friend instead?  
  
WASH  
A contact of his. They'll be waiting for us nearby.  
  
JAYNE  
That's not hard. I'd rather we were saving monkeys.  
  
BOOK  
Can your friend be trusted?  
  
No one says anything for a few seconds.  
  
WASH  
Yes  
(beat)  
No. Well he isn't exactly the guy that you fall back to and expect him to catch you.  
  
MAL  
And why isn't he catching you?  
  
WASH  
(embarrassed slightly)  
I sort of got him kicked out of flight school.  
  
MAL  
(understanding)  
Well that's not that bad at least you didn't -  
  
WASH  
(interrupting, guilty)  
And then I had his wife abandon him.  
  
MAL  
Oh.  
  
WASH  
Well I sound like the bad guy now and I really am not. He was bribing  
the flight school teacher with illegal drugs off of Quortoth. I kind  
of overheard them talking one day and the next thing you know he's in  
jail.  
  
KAYLEE  
What about his wife?  
  
WASH  
Well marriages in jail hardly ever work out. He also told her he was  
the top student in the class and, well, I hate liars.  
  
ZOE  
You lie all the time!  
  
WASH  
But when I do it it's cute.  
  
MAL  
So should we take the job then?  
  
SIMON  
(determined)  
Yes, let's do it.  
  
Everyone gives SIMON a strange look.  
  
SIMON  
We need the money. Well mainly I need the money for RIVER'S medicine.  
I have found a drug that should put her in the best condition she has  
been in yet. It's just expensive.  
  
JAYNE  
All good drugs are.  
  
INARA  
I think we should go too. I have a client in the area that I have  
wanted to see for awhile and it would help me out.  
  
MAL  
The ship needs the money and I haven't gotten to fire my gun in  
awhile. So I guess we're off to Isis.  
  
JAYNE  
That makes two of us.  
  
SIMON  
(encouraging)  
Hear that RIVER? You are going to be better real soon.  
  
SIMON strokes RIVER'S hair as he talks. RIVER smiles.  
  
RIVER  
It's all into place. The pieces just don't fit together, they never will.  
  
SIMON  
What pieces RIVER?  
  
RIVER  
Us. (looking around the table)  
  
Everyone kind of gets a startled look and looks at SIMON and RIVER, the tension is soon cut as.  
  
JAYNE  
(chuckling) So this client of yours another women, INARA?  
  
BOOK (calmly) Let's not go asking questions that we know won't get a polite answer to.  
  
INARA smiles.  
  
INARA  
Its just someone that I haven't seen in a long time and we really had  
a good time last time we were together.  
  
JAYNE  
(bluntly)  
So is it a woman?  
  
INARA  
(more blunt)  
It's not important.  
  
KAYLEE  
Are you sure this is safe WASH? I mean it seems like a simple enough  
job, its just that people don't tend to act reasonably while they hold  
grudges.  
  
WASH  
I think everything will be fine. HUI and I always joked around, I am  
sure he has moved on and has already forgotten about it.  
  
ZOE  
That's good to hear.  
  
MAL  
Well, lets finish off what's left of this meal and then go off to  
Isis.  
  
The crew goes back to eating their food.  
  
RIVER  
(whispering to herself)  
The pieces don't fit. No matter how hard they try, and then they end up missing.  
  
The camera focuses on WASH who isn't eating any food. He just stares at a wall blankly after this last comment.  
  
The camera shifts to a picture of Serenity flying throughout space for a few seconds.  
  
Scene: Docks, Isis [Ext.], Morning.  
  
The camera shows a short piece of footage with Serenity slowly stopping at the docks and landing, once the ship has fully stopped, we see INARA'S shuttle depart from the side and fly off. The camera follows it for a few seconds but then it cuts to MAL, WASH, and SIMON walking out of the front of Serenity. Isis is a very nice planet and has technology equivalent to what we saw in "Ariel"  
  
MAL  
Alright, we're at Isis. Now we just need to meet with HUI. Hopefully  
he is willing to pay a lot of money. JAYNE and BOOK are going to look  
after RIVER on the ship. ZOE is in charge of them and KAYLEE is  
looking after the engine because the last thing we want after doing  
some dirty business with the Alliance is being stuck here with them..  
  
SIMON  
Let's go make a deal then.  
  
SIMON says the last line as he walks towards the city. The others close behind him.  
  
MAL  
(upset, but not really)  
Hey! I get to say that!  
  
Scene: Abandoned Building, Isis [Int.], Morning.  
  
The camera shows HUI sitting on a chair with three MEN in the corners of the room. They don't look too dangerous but they all have guns on them.  
  
The camera then rotates 180 degrees to the door of the room which soon opens with another MAN that escorts the crew into the room, after they are in, he occupies the remaining corner of the room.  
  
HUI  
Ah, WASH. It's good to see you again.  
  
WASH  
Is it really?  
  
HUI  
Actually no. I need someone to get me those supplies though.  
  
MAL  
There are plenty people capable of this job. Why do you call up the  
guy that got you thrown in jail.  
  
HUI  
I have grown up; I am simply trying to help out someone who opened up  
my eyes.  
  
WASH  
(curious)  
How was jail by the way?  
  
Everyone stares at him.  
  
WASH  
I mean.I was just wondering if it was as bad as I heard it was, with  
the lack of privacy and the man bitches and -  
  
HUI  
(interrupting)  
Well if you botch this job up, I think you will all find out what jail  
is like.  
  
MAL  
There's no need to worry. I think we will have everything under  
control.  
  
Scene: Weight Room, Serenity [Int.], Morning.  
  
The camera shows JAYNE and BOOK both working out while RIVER sits in the corner of the room and KAYLEE and ZOE stand nearby.  
  
ZOE  
You're out of control JAYNE  
  
JAYNE  
(snide)  
What? The little ol' psycho just spilt some drink on me. If she wants  
be treated like everyone else she's gotta put up with a little  
yellin'.  
  
BOOK continues to lift weights without saying anything. KAYLEE is stroking RIVER'S hair.  
  
KAYLEE  
(concerned)  
She has been through a lot and she is trying her hardest. You didn't  
have to yell at her, its probably just making her feel worse.  
  
RIVE has her face buried in her arms.  
  
JAYNE  
Well it's a good thing her brother ain't here because if he started  
giving me this third degree I'd probably just smack him in the face.  
  
At this remark we hear BOOK drop his weights and we see him walk up to JAYNE.  
  
BOOK  
SIMON is just trying to help his sister. There is absolutely nothing  
wrong with that. He loves her. Have you ever loved someone?  
  
JAYNE is about to say something, but before he can BOOK cuts him off.  
  
BOOK  
Besides your gun?  
  
JAYNE closes his mouth.  
  
BOOK  
RIVER may not be acting perfectly normal but she has come a long way  
for someone that has been messed around with as much as she has.  
  
JAYNE  
Well she can be annoying at times but I guess I would still mess  
around with her.  
  
ZOE  
(sharply, annoyed)  
Get out?  
  
JAYNE  
What?  
  
ZOE  
You are not serving any purpose hear and frankly I think you are  
pissing everyone off. Get off the ship and be back before MAL and the  
others return.  
  
JAYNE is about to say something but then he just quickly walks away and leaves the ship.  
  
A few seconds pass on the ship without anyone saying anything.  
  
BOOK  
Are you sure that was the best of ideas?  
  
ZOE  
What?  
  
BOOK  
Well JAYNE, can be an unreasonable guy at times. Sending him outside  
in a bad mood like that may result in him trying to get RIVER turned  
into the Alliance.  
  
ZOE looks over to KAYLEE and RIVER  
  
KAYLEE  
He tried doing it before  
(beat)  
He wasn't particularly mad with RIVER then either.  
  
ZOE  
Damn. Alright. BOOK you and me will look for him, he couldn't have gotten that far yet.  
  
KAYLEE  
I'll stay and look after RIVER.  
  
RIVER looks up.  
  
KAYLEE  
(happy)  
Yeah, we are going to play some fun games! You'll like that.  
  
RIVER smiles.  
  
ZOE  
Great. We shouldn't be long KAYLEE, just keep an eye out for trouble.  
  
ZOE and BOOK leave the ship. ZOE brings a gun with her just in case.  
  
The camera shifts to Serenity's door from the outside. We see ZOE and BOOK leave and walk away but the camera slowly turns to the side of the docked ship where we see BADGER hiding.  
  
BADGER  
(eerily)  
Company's coming.  
  
END OF ACT I  
  
ACT II Scene: Abandoned Building, Isis [Int.], Morning.  
  
HUI  
So we've come to an agreement?  
  
MAL  
I think so. We deliver the supplies to the contact of yours and we get paid.  
  
HUI  
And if you do a good job I might call you for other jobs.  
  
WASH  
We won't need your other jobs.  
  
MAL  
(muttering to WASH)  
Yes we will.  
  
SIMON  
Wait. We're not done yet.  
  
HUI  
You're not?  
  
SIMON  
Let us keep some of the surveillance equipment we are taking and I can  
get you some extra cortex dopplers.  
  
HUI Or we could not do the job at all?  
  
Some tension shoots through the three of them until.  
  
HUI Nah, you look like a good kid. Sure, we've got a deal.  
  
SIMON Let's get to work then.  
  
MAL  
Hey! I get to say that too!  
  
Scene: Streets, Isis [Ext.], Morning.  
  
The camera shows JAYNE just leaving a bar. He is walking off to the side with a sway in his step. Our friend is clearly wasted.  
  
JAYNE  
(muttering to himself)  
Not loving anything. What a load of bull.  
  
JAYNE continues to walk down an alley as we see a prostitute standing in the alleyway. She is wearing leather, is fairly attractive and has blonde hair.  
  
PROSTITUTE  
Hey there buddy? How ya' doing.  
  
JAYNE  
Oh I am just fine sister.  
  
PROSTITUTE  
Looking for a good time?  
  
JAYNE  
I always am! Gets me killed half the time too.  
  
PROSTITUTE  
(intrigued)  
Oh, really?  
  
JAYNE  
(somewhat slurred)  
Yeah! I am just havin' a good time and then all of a sudden captain  
puts me in the ship's airlock and has me begging for my life. They  
were just a bunch of fugitives anyway. One's crazy and the other's a  
pansy.  
  
PROSTITUTE  
(interested, snide)  
You don't say?  
  
The PROSTITUTE accidentally drops her purse at this point and the contents fall out.  
  
PROSTITUTE  
(playfully)  
Oops.  
  
The PROSTITUTE bends over in front of JAYNE to pick up the purse's contents. The camera focuses on the dropped purse and it's spilled contents, which include: lipstick, a mirror, and a card saying "Alliance - Undercover Operations".  
  
PROSTITUTE  
Tell me more.  
  
Scene: Weight Room, Serenity [Int.], Morning.  
  
The camera shows RIVER and KAYLEE sitting next too each other. It appears we reach them mid-conversation.  
  
RIVER  
You love him don't you?  
  
KAYLEE  
(shocked)  
Who? Who do I  
  
RIVER  
(interrupting)  
Brother.  
  
KAYLEE  
(blushing)  
Oh..It's just he cares about you so much and he is willing to do  
anything for just the chance of getting you in a slightly better  
condition.  
  
RIVER  
He cares about you even more  
  
KAYLEE looks at RIVER shocked.  
  
KAYLEE  
I care about him too. I care about him a lot.  
  
RIVER stares off blankly at a wall.  
  
KAYLEE  
RIVER? Can you.Can you hear me?  
  
RIVER doesn't move or show any reaction.  
  
KAYLEE  
(to herself)  
What is going with her? She was talking to me with no problems at all  
a minute ago and now she is gone again (beat) I really hope the medicine SIMON gets is going to help.  
  
The camera backs up a bit and just focuses on RIVER staring at the wall and KAYLEE contemplating about what RIVER said to her about SIMON.  
  
Suddenly the door to the weight room opens and BADGER and two MEN enter the room. The three of them all are carrying guns. The camera zooms in on them, particularly BADGER.  
  
BADGER  
I don't think you are going to be around to find out.  
  
Scene: EXT. ALLIANCE FIELD OFFICE-ISIS  
  
MAL, WASH, and SIMON enter the scene wearing the drab gray Alliance uniforms and walk toward a small gray building in the middle of the Alliance field compound and enter through two glass doors that have the Alliance emblem embossed on them.  
  
Standing in the entrance way  
  
MAL  
So we just all have to act calm and not say much and get the supplies. Understood?  
  
WASH  
(to SIMON)  
Ok, so the Priest enters the bar and then.  
  
SIMON is following intently, MAL gives a little "ahem" and they both look at him embarrassed.  
  
MAL  
You know what? I'll do all the talking.  
  
SIMON  
It sounded like a good joke. You'll be begging to hear it later!  
  
The three of them walk up to a large counter where an Alliance WORKER is standing looking at a clipboard.  
  
MAL  
(professional)  
Excuse me Sir.  
  
The WORKER looks up from his clipboard.  
  
WORKER  
And you three are?  
  
MAL opens his mouth and is about to talk when.  
  
SIMON  
(interrupting, somewhat rushed, professional though)  
I am Captain Parker Bortow and these are my associates.  
  
MAL and WASH look at each other. MAL looks a bit upset. WASH has a big smile on his face though.  
  
WORKER  
(looking at clipboard)  
Bortow..Bortow. I don't seem to see the name anywh-  
  
The camera focuses on MAL'S bottom half. He reaches his belt for his gun but then.  
  
WORKER  
(continued)  
Oh. There you are.  
  
MAL puts the gun back.  
  
SIMON  
We are just going to need some cortex dopplers, surveillance  
equipment, quantum rechargers and reconfigurers and that should be it.  
This is where it started going down for me try this (Looking at the  
mans badge) Lt. We need to pick up an order headed for Persephone it  
contains cortex dopplers, surveillance equipment, quantum rechargers  
and reconfigurers.  
  
WORKER  
Order number  
  
MAL  
136-54C (trying to sound important)  
And can we get some Extra reconfigurers!  
  
WORKER looks at him a bit confused.  
  
WORKER  
(Looking at the three superior office)  
Yes Sir.I'll be right back with what you guys need.  
  
WORKER salutes them and walks away.  
  
With this the WORKER enters the store room leaving MAL WASH and SIMON in the receiving area alone.  
  
MAL  
(immediately)  
Who made you the Captain?  
  
WASH  
MAL, he had it covered. I am starting to think that he should be Captain!  
  
SIMON smiles.  
  
MAL  
No. I am the Captain. The one with the gun and the one who gets killed  
and - How'd you know one of the Alliance member's name?  
  
SIMON  
I gave HUI some extra money and he helped me out. He really is a nice  
guy.  
  
MAL  
That's not the point!  
  
WASH  
Yeah, HUI could have given you a wrong name, he could have gotten some  
trouble for all of --  
  
SIMON  
(interrupting)  
I saw some dinosaur toys of his..  
  
WASH  
(excited)  
Really!?  
  
MAL  
You trusted him because of some dinosaurs?  
  
WASH stares at him blankly.  
  
MAL  
(to himself)  
I got to get myself a new crew.  
  
WASH  
(to SIMON, excited)  
Now, my dinosaurs are fairly -  
  
The WORKER comes out of the room, this time with no clipboard but two boxes stacked on top of each other. WASH immediately stops talking and stands up very straight. The WORKER sets the boxes on the ground.  
  
SIMON  
Thank you. The Alliance appreciates your sincerity..  
  
The WORKER salutes SIMON, SIMON salutes back.  
  
SIMON picks up one of the boxes. MAL picks up the other. The three of them walk away. The camera focuses on them and the WORKER in the background slowly goes more and more out of focus.  
  
SIMON'S arms shake.  
  
SIMON  
Large box, weak doctor. Help.  
  
WASH quickly grabs the box from SIMON before he drops it.  
  
MAL  
(smart ass)  
So the big strong Captain can't carry a small box.  
  
SIMON  
(somewhat embarrassed) Point made.  
  
Scene: Deserted Streets, Isis [Ext.], Morning.  
  
MAL, WASH, and SIMON are standing in a large deserted street, most likely one of Isis' older areas. They are still in Alliance uniform. The camera shows another MAN walk onto the camera's view and he stops about 5 feet away from the three of them.  
  
MAN  
This the stuff?  
  
MAL  
You can count on it?  
  
MAN  
And if I can't?  
  
MAL  
Don't worry, it's all in there.  
  
MAL pushes one of the boxes toward the MAN with his foot.  
  
MAL  
Take a look if you want.  
  
The MAN opens up the box and searches through, after a few seconds he looks up.  
  
MAN  
Second box too?  
  
MAL  
Yep.  
  
MAN  
HUI has your money and it looks like everything's in order..  
  
MAL  
Great, because I hate when everything is just all mixed up.  
  
Scene: Bedroom, CLIENT'S ship [Int.], Morning.  
  
INARA lays under some red bedsheets, she is still naked. The camera is focused on her in the not-so-far-distance and we see a shit being buttoned up close, which is out of the distance. The focus on the two reverses as the CLIENT begins to speak. The CLIENT is a man in his late-50's, he looks a bit sick as well.  
  
CLIENT  
Thank you, INARA  
  
INARA  
It was no problem, as I understand, it will most likely be your last time.  
  
CLIENT coughs.  
  
CLIENT  
I'm just lucky I didn't die before you could meet with me.  
  
INARA  
I am as well.  
  
CLIENT  
You're money will be added to your account almost immediately.  
  
INARA  
It's alright. It's not necessary.  
  
CLIENT I feel that I must though.  
  
INARA Don't worry about. Maybe you can repay me some other way in the future.  
  
INARA smiles at the CLIENT. The CLIENT smiles back.  
  
CLIENT  
Perhaps.  
  
INARA  
I really enjoyed myself. You're better than half the clients I get believe it or not.  
  
CLIENT  
Thank you and I hope that we will have the pleasure of meeting again  
sometime, if it isn't too late.  
  
INARA  
Me too.  
  
Scene: Streets, Isis [Ext.], Morning.  
  
BOOK and ZOE are walking through the streets looking around somewhat frantically to see if they can find JAYNE anywhere.  
  
ZOE  
I don't see how he could have gotten that far in a short amount of time.  
  
BOOK  
Well maybe he is in a different bar?  
  
ZOE  
(aggravated)  
We already checked three bars.  
  
BOOK  
Well fourth times a charm.  
  
A loud noise is heard from a nearby alley.  
  
The camera shifts to the alleyway and we see JAYNE standing against one wall as the ALLIANCE PROSTITUTE has a gun aimed at him.  
  
PROSTITUTE  
(pissed)  
You better not grab me there again cowboy.  
  
JAYNE  
(slurred)  
Oooh, frisky. Haha, I like a girl with spunk.  
  
We hear the PROSTITUE cock the trigger of the gun. JAYNE gives off a drunken laugh. The PROSTITUTE suddenly goes flying back as a foot kicks her in the face. ZOE and BOOK enter the scene.  
  
ZOE  
Look's like we came just before she shot your spunk off.  
  
We see the PROSTITUTE go running off through the other end of the alley.  
  
BOOK  
Are you alright.  
  
JAYNE  
Yeah, I'm fine, maybe you shouldn't have told me to leave and then  
come crawling back to me. Where's everyone else anyway?  
  
BOOK  
We're going to meet up with MAL and the others soon. We were concerned  
you might run into the Alliance though.  
  
JAYNE  
Well I didn't meet any and I certainly didn't talk to any.  
  
Scene: Unknown Alley, Isis [Ext.], Morning.  
  
The camera shows the PROSTITUTE running through an unknown alley. She is mildly laughing.  
  
PROSTITUTE  
(saying to herself under her breath)  
A firefly..two fugitives  
  
PROSTITUTE gives one of those classic "evil villain smiles" and says..  
  
PROSTITUTE  
(continued)  
Serenity..  
  
Scene: Crowded Streets, Isis [Ext.], Morning.  
  
The camera shows BOOK, ZOE, JAYNE, SIMON, WASH, and MAL walking and the camera follows them. They are all in a group together and they are walking as they talk, never stopping. MAL, SIMON, and WASH are also in their regular clothes, showing that they have been with HUI. MAL is holding a big stack of cash in his hand and flipping through it.  
  
MAL  
(satisfied)  
Well, HUI turned out to be a pretty nice guy. He paid us more than  
enough for a simple job.  
  
SIMON reaches over and takes the stack of money from MAL and starts looking through it.  
  
SIMON  
(more satisfied and proud)  
Yes, it was easy wasn't it. You must have had fun staring and gawking.  
  
MAL  
I didn't gawk. A captain never gawks.  
  
WASH  
Well it sounds like JAYNE could have used that money awhile back with  
good ol' Miss. Syphilis Mary in the alley.  
  
JAYNE  
Back off, I was drunk.  
  
WASH  
Which makes the whole situation hundreds of times better.  
  
BOOK  
I'm just glad we caught him before it was too late.  
  
ZOE  
It's always too late with JAYNE. I am just glad we caught him.  
  
JAYNE  
(smiling)  
At least I didn't get married one night and then have my homicidal  
wife endanger his crew.  
  
WASH  
(nostalgic) Oh the good old times.  
  
MAL  
(chuckling to himself)  
Well, it's times like this when you just wanna kick back and lie down  
in that big hunk of metal that you call your ship.  
  
As MAL finishes that last line, the crew turns a corner and they are at the docks where they landed Serenity. No sound (not even music) is heard from this point onward in the act.  
  
The camera focuses on where Serenity should be, except there is just an empty dock. The camera focuses on it for four seconds to let the meaning of this situation kick in. The camera cuts back to the crew standing there in disbelief. The majority of their mouths are open, MAL drops his gone in shock.  
  
JAYNE  
(upset, but not sounding angry)  
Aw shi -  
  
JAYNE is cut off as we come to the..  
  
END OF ACT II  
  
ACT III Scene: Docks, Isis [Ext.], Morning.  
  
The crew is how we left them.  
  
ZOE  
(disbelief)  
She-She's gone.  
  
JAYNE  
(confused)  
How can a ship that big just disappear?  
  
MAL  
(confused, trying to think)  
I dunno, but we gotta think of how to get it back.  
  
WASH  
Are you sure this is where we parked it?  
  
JAYNE  
(bluntly)  
You're the pilot. .  
SIMON  
(shocked, as realization just snaps through him)  
RIVER! My God. Her and KAYLEE are still on Serenity. They-They could be in danger.  
  
WASH  
Well maybe they just wanted to go for a fun ride through the.  
  
Everyone looks at him.  
  
WASH  
(somewhat embarrassed)  
I'm just gonna stop talking.  
  
JAYNE  
Damn, that means my gun is missing too.  
  
MAL  
Alright, alright. We just have to figure out what happened and then we  
can get the ship back along with KAYLEE and RIVER  
  
JAYNE  
(adding)  
And my gun. Hey, maybe that HUI did it.  
  
WASH, MAL, and SIMON look a bit concerned.  
  
SIMON  
He was a very nice guy. I can't see him doing something of these proportions.  
  
WASH  
Yeah, he even had dinosaur toys.  
  
JAYNE  
Well, that's what I mean. He treats ya nice, pays ya well and then ya  
end up with no ship. Seems like he coulda been setting you guys up.  
  
WASH gives a concerned look to MAL and SIMON  
  
WASH  
It couldn't. He didn't even know where Serenity was docked.  
  
JAYNE  
You said you went to flight school with him though. So, he would know  
how to fly off with it if he did know where it was.  
  
WASH  
(uncertain)  
I suppose.  
  
SIMON  
HUI is safe. I trusted him by using the Alliance alias he gave me. If  
he wanted us in trouble, he would have taken advantage of it then.  
  
MAL  
SIMON'S right. HUI can be trusted.  
  
JAYNE  
(muttering)  
Damn doctor's always right.  
  
SIMON  
At least I wasn't almost kissing metal in an alleyway.  
  
The two give each other angry looks.  
  
ZOE  
Everyone just calm down. We have a rather serious problem here and we  
don't need some childish fights erupting here either. We need to  
figure out who took Serenity.  
  
SIMON  
(calmly)  
It was the Alliance.  
  
BOOK  
That's a possibly.  
  
SIMON  
They want to get RIVER back. They could have learned that we were on  
the ship and decided to bring us in.  
  
MAL  
Has anyone spoken to the Alliance lately?  
  
JAYNE You'd be sure to know 'bout it if someone had done it..  
  
WASH  
Well its certainly a possibly.  
(beat)  
One of many.  
  
MAL  
It could be NISKA. Things didn't exactly end on the best of terms last  
time I was with him and I am sure he is hungry for some revenge.  
  
ZOE  
Yeah. NISKA is crazy enough to do something like this. He's not  
exactly the one who will lose something easily.  
  
WASH  
Last time I checked he wasn't exactly Mr. Rational.  
  
JAYNE  
So its either NISKA or the Alliance.  
  
BOOK  
It could be anyone. The important thing is just to find the ship and  
figure out who took it later.  
  
SIMON  
I agree. We need to act fast though. We can't let anything happen to RIVER or KAYLEE.  
  
ZOE  
We need a plan.  
  
Everyone looks at MAL.  
  
MAL  
(flustered, rushed)  
Well how come I need to.SIMON wanted to be Captain earlier and if we  
all just thought together.  
  
The camera goes back to the same scene of everyone just looking at MAL.  
  
MAL  
Fine, First off, does anyone know if INARA can be contacted right now.  
  
ZOE  
She told me that she would be unavailable the entire time.  
  
JAYNE  
(to himself)  
At least someone right now is having some fun.  
  
MAL  
The ship could be anywhere so we might wanna split up to cover ground.  
  
WASH  
If it is in the air right now, splitting up is useless.  
  
ZOE  
Perhaps it would be best if we didn't move at all.  
  
SIMON  
(confused)  
What do you mean?  
  
ZOE  
It all might be a big game to whoever took Serenity. They may want the  
ship, but they also just might be after a lot of money or a score to  
settle with MAL  
  
MAL  
So you think the thief will come to us?  
  
ZOE  
He might.  
  
WASH  
It'd be real convenient and super nice of him.  
  
JAYNE  
On the other hand he might just fly off and shoot KAYLEE and psycho sis in the head.  
  
SIMON  
A lot of this is riding on fate. I would like to be positive of a  
decision so we don't end up making the wrong one.  
  
A silence of about three seconds occurs where no noise is made. It's a rather serious decision.  
  
MAL  
I am going with ZOE on this. The guy is probably more afraid right now  
than we are and he just wants to look like a big boy and get some  
money or an old fashioned fight.  
  
BOOK  
But if he isn't?  
  
MAL  
Than we have no ship, two missing crew members and no way of getting  
home.  
  
WASH  
(very cheerful, too cheerful)  
Yeah, but at least we got each other.  
  
Scene: Serenity, Engine Room [Int.], Morning.  
  
The camera shows RIVER and KAYLEE tied up together against some machinery. KAYLEE looks considerably worried, RIVER is staring off into nothing. She has most likely wandered off again. BADGER has been walking back and forth in front of them. He is holding a gun.  
  
BADGER  
You see girls, I originally thought that this ship was deserted.  
Completely free for me to do whatever I want with it. I was wrong  
though. You two were still inside. This turned out to be even better  
for though, because now Captain MALCOM REYNOLDS is going to follow my  
orders a lot easier.  
  
BADGER kneels next to the two of them and runs the gun across RIVER'S face and then KAYLEE's.  
  
BADGER  
The good thing about having two hostages is that you can kill one to  
show that you are serious, and then save the other for negotiating.  
(beat)  
Or you could just kill them both.  
  
KAYLEE  
(crying softly)  
Please don't kill us. MAL can give you all the money you want, just  
let us go. Please God, let us go.  
  
BADGER stand up from kneeling and outstretches his arm with the gun into the room.  
  
BADGER  
(smiling)  
Now where's the fun in that?  
  
BADGER aimlessly shoots a shot off in the room. RIVER blinks about five times really fast.  
  
KAYLEE  
(upset)  
You better not have hit any of the essential motor equipment in the  
auxiliary compartments of the engine.  
  
BADGER walks up to KAYLEE and RIVER and points the gun between the two of them.  
  
BADGER  
(proud)  
And what if I did. What could possibly happen to me?  
  
RIVER  
(looking all around the room)  
Death.  
  
BADGER looks a bit put off guard.  
  
RIVER  
(continued)  
is everywhere.  
  
BADGER  
(to KAYLEE)  
Tell your friend here to shut up.  
  
KAYLEE  
(fake fear)  
I don't know what to do. She must be in shock from the kidnapping.  
  
BADGER  
(out of patience)  
Well soon she is gonna be dead from the kidnapping if she doesn't shut  
up.  
  
RIVER starts rocking back and forth which moves KAYLEE a bit because they are tied together.  
  
RIVER  
The pieces still don't fit. They may never realize it.  
  
BADGER  
(a little scared)  
What is she talking about?  
  
RIVER  
(continued)  
They won't fit until love is shown. Love is the most powerful force  
out there. It presence.extraordinary power.out of character.always  
together.  
  
RIVER starts shaking more and two of the ropes binding her and KAYLEE down break. BADGER looks scared. He puts the gun right against RIVER'S neck.  
  
BADGER  
(pissed)  
You better shut the hell up, crazy or you're brains are gonna be all over your friend here.  
  
KAYLEE  
(pleading)  
Please stop RIVER. You'll be killed.  
  
RIVER  
(blankly)  
It's all irrelevant.  
  
RIVER'S eyes then close and she stops moving.  
  
KAYLEE  
(panicked)  
Did you shoot her?  
  
BADGER  
Yes, with my invisible, non-damaging bullets.  
  
KAYLEE  
She must have gone into a state of catatonia.  
  
KAYLEE  
(to herself)  
SIMON better get the money for that medicine.  
  
BADGER  
Well it looks like it is just you and me now little lady. I've got a  
lot of ideas with what to do with you. Some involve you dead. Some  
involve you naked. Some involve both, and I am not saying in which  
order. It doesn't matter though, it's all irrelevant.  
  
KAYLEE  
(crying)  
SIMON. I'm never going to see you again.  
  
BADGER  
Oh don't go praying yet girl. This show is far from over.  
  
KAYLEE  
(confident)  
MAL is going to come here any minute now and you are going to be  
wishing you never even touched me.  
  
BADGER  
(smiling)  
But I want MAL to come. He's a friend of mine and I believe him and I  
have some business to discuss. I don't have a doubt that he will come  
here searching for you and your friend, and that's all part of plan.  
  
KAYLEE looks a little more scared now at this point. Is all hope lost?  
  
Scene: Docks, Isis [Ext.], Morning.  
  
The camera starts by showing MAL sitting by the docks and it slowly pans by to show ZOE, WASH, JAYNE, SIMON, WASH, and BOOK sitting as well.  
  
JAYNE  
I still say we have a back-up plan in case this guy doesn't come falling into our laps.  
  
MAL  
We have one.  
  
JAYNE  
What is it?  
  
MAL  
We go back to HUI, he gets us a replacement shuttle and I shoot  
anything that moves in the sky, my bullets happen to only hit our  
criminal and not damage anything else and everything is saved.  
  
WASH  
Stranger things have happened.  
  
ZOE  
Like what?  
  
WASH  
(beat)  
Me doing everything he just said,  
  
BOOK  
Deciding to go to HUI for a replacement shuttle isn't a bad idea  
actually. If we find out who has taken Serenity or where it has gone  
off to, we should definitely pay him a visit.  
  
.JAYNE  
Now this is the same HUI that could have possibly taken the ship in  
the first place.  
  
SIMON  
Well if he isn't there when we visit him, we know he took the ship.  
  
MAL  
I wouldn't even worry about it. I think this guy just wants our  
attention or is playing a big game, whatever he wants from us, he will  
let us know and I am sure KAYLEE and RIVER are fine on the ship. If  
they're not, whatever son of a bitch stole my ship is gonna wish he  
never showed back up.  
  
ZOE  
(concerned)  
I know we have bigger problems here, but INARA should be back by now.  
When I spoke to her before she left she said -  
  
The camera cuts to a shot of the crew sitting around and ZOE is cut off as we see a huge trail of smoke and metal come crashing down in the distant background followed by a huge crash.  
  
The camera shows everyone looking behind them into the distance where the crash took place.  
  
WASH  
What was that about bigger problems?  
  
BOOK  
I think whoever was in that shuttle is going to need our help.  
  
MAL  
It might somehow be related to whoever took Serenity. Seems like it  
would make sense. Alright, lets get moving.  
  
The crew is stopped from moving as we hear a beeping noise. The camera focuses on MAL'S leg and then we see his hand grab a small com unit.  
  
MAL  
What is it?  
  
BADGER  
Why MALCOM REYNOLDS, no hello?  
  
MAL  
(shocked) BADGER?  
  
The camera cuts to the rest of the crew who indeed also say..  
  
CREW  
(shocked)  
BADGER?  
  
BADGER  
So I guess you have realized your ship is missing. Along with some crew members.  
  
MAL  
(angry)  
If you hurt any of them I swear to God I will kill you.  
  
BADGER  
Not to worry. I think they are in very safe hands. I don't think they  
have particularly liked the touch of my safe hands though. Oh well,  
beggars can't be choosers.  
  
MAL  
(out of patience)  
What do you want?  
  
BADGER  
You MAL. I just want to talk to you.  
  
MAL  
By talking, do you mean killing?  
  
BADGER  
Only one way to find out.  
  
MAL  
Where are you?  
  
BADGER  
Siserion Docks.Outer Isis.  
  
MAL  
For every scratch on those two, it's gonna be a bullethole in your  
chest.  
  
BADGER  
(laughing)  
Oh do hurry up MAL. They are counting on you.  
  
In the background we hear KAYLEE and RIVER screaming as well as BADGER'S laughing. Then we hear nothing. BADGER has hung up.  
  
MAL  
Damn!  
  
SIMON  
What's going on? Is everyone safe?  
  
MAL  
Alright guys, here's the plan-  
  
WASH  
(interrupting, cheerful)  
See! You got one "Captain-y line" in today. Nice work.  
  
MAL  
(continued)  
And we have absolutely no time to waste. BADGER has the ship as you  
heard and they are on the Siserion Docks on Outer Isis. WASH, ZOE,  
JAYNE.you go to HUI. Get two ships from him, and the three of you  
split up after you get them. Fly to the crashed shuttle and we can  
all take off from there to get BADGER. SIMON and BOOK, you are going  
to come with me and investigate that shuttle crash. Looks like they  
may need a doctor.  
  
ZOE  
Alright. You guys be careful.  
(to WASH and JAYNE)  
Let's get moving!  
  
ZOE, WASH and JAYNE run off camera and the camera now focuses on MAL, SIMON, and BOOK  
  
SIMON  
You think the people in the shuttle may need a doctor?  
  
MAL  
I think they might end up needing a priest too.  
  
BOOK looks at MAL.  
  
Scene: Crash Site, Isis [Ext], Morning.  
  
The camera focuses on a shuttle that is impacted into the ground, smoke is coming from the top of it. The camera pans back a bit and we see MAL, SIMON, and BOOK approach it. MAL stops walking almost immediately though.  
  
BOOK  
What is it?  
  
MAL  
You know whose shuttle this is, don't you?  
  
The camera shows SIMON and BOOK look at MAL with lots of question in their eyes. MAL looks down for a second and eventually looks up as he says.  
  
MAL  
(solemnly)  
It's-It's INARA'S. Lose the second Its.  
  
END OF ACT III  
  
ACT IV Scene: Crash Site, Isis [Ext.], Morning.  
  
The camera is still focused on all three of the crew members.  
  
MAL  
The shuttle is INARA'S.  
  
SIMON  
Could BADGER have gotten to her too?  
  
MAL  
I suppose. I don't think any of us are too sure what BADGER is capable  
of. INARA'S client today might have been working with him.  
  
BOOK  
(optimistic)  
It might not even be INARA in the shuttle.  
  
MAL  
Well whoever it is. They are getting in worse condition as time goes  
by. Change the second sentence. We need to find out how she is. (To  
Simon) Help me Pry this door open .  
  
The three of them approach the shuttle and the camera focuses heavily on the shuttle door. As MAL and Simon Pull the door open We see a hand enter the frame and slowly reach through the crack in it. Mal then grabs the hand holding it for a second as we see INARA lying in the shuttle, sprawled on the floor, her eyes closed. The camera closes up on her and pans across her body, we see random cuts and scratches across her skin. It's not looking good folks. The camera remains on her face in silence for three seconds, she then coughs.  
  
BOOK  
This..This is awful.  
  
MAL  
Let's help her out.  
  
MAL, SIMON, and BOOK grab her and slowly carry her out of the shuttle and lie her down. SIMON instinctively starts checking her pulse and other vital signs.  
  
MAL  
Can you help her?  
  
SIMON  
I'm not sure. I don't have much equipment to work with on me at the moment.  
  
SIMON takes a needle out and injects it into her arm, INARA lets out a small moan afterwards.  
  
SIMON  
She is going to be alright. She just got banged up a bit, it's a  
miracle she didn't break anything in the crash. She just needs to lie  
down.  
  
BOOK  
Her shuttle is a different matter though.  
  
MAL  
(concerned and slowly)  
INARA, can you talk?  
  
INARA  
(groans)  
I.It was so fast.  
  
MAL  
What was so fast?  
  
INARA  
(more groans)  
I was flying the shuttle back to the docks when something flew into my  
shuttle. It was huge--  
  
BOOK  
(interrupting)  
BADGER  
  
MAL  
Exactly. BOOK, see if INARA'S shuttle still works.  
  
BOOK walks off in the background and we see him fiddling around with INARA'S shuttle. The camera however is focused on INARA and MAL with SIMON nearby.  
  
MAL  
It's alright. You're ok now. We're gonna make sure we take care of  
BADGER as well. You gave us quite the scare there.  
  
INARA  
(raspy)  
The others?  
  
MAL  
RIVER and KAYLEE are being held hostage with BADGER. JAYNE, ZOE, and  
WASH are trying to get some shuttles. I wanted to go to BADGER, but  
ZOE told me to come here..  
  
INARA  
(coughing, laughing, smiling)  
Liar. You care about me.  
(beat)  
A lot..  
  
MAL  
(smirk)  
Maybe just a little.  
  
BOOK walks back up to them.  
  
BOOK  
The shuttle is fine. It is a little banged up, but it still flies  
  
The camera then shows two shuttles landing nearby and WASH and ZOE exiting out of one and JAYNE getting out of the other.  
  
ZOE  
(concerned) My God! INARA?  
  
ZOE, WASH, and JAYNE run over to them.  
  
JAYNE  
(chuckling)  
Must have been one hell of a client.  
  
MAL  
BADGER hit her shuttle.  
  
WASH  
This guy just can't get enough trouble. Maybe he will kill some nuns next.  
  
BOOK  
We can go get the ship back now though.  
  
SIMON  
(to himself)  
God I hope BADGER hasn't hurt the others like he did to INARA.  
  
JAYNE  
(to SIMON)  
You don't exactly have the muscle power to take him out.  
  
MAL  
We all do. We just have to work together and I think I know just how  
to get the ship back.  
  
ZOE  
Alright then, let's hear what you've got.  
  
BOOK  
I can take INARA some place safe.  
  
MAL  
Thanks for the offer BOOK. But she is a part of this plan as well.  
  
Everyone moves a bit closer together and we see MAL talking to them all except we can't hear the dialogue. The camera slowly pans outward until we cut to.  
  
Scene: Weight Room, Serenity [Int.], Morning.  
  
The camera shows BADGER walking around still holding his gun in front of KAYLEE and RIVER. They look a bit bruised but let's not jump to conclusions here.  
  
BADGER  
What to do next my ladies. We have all the time in the world for a little party.  
  
RIVER is mildly twitching.  
  
KAYLEE  
At least let RIVER go, and I will stay. She is in terrible medical  
condition, she needs to see her brother.  
  
BADGER  
But if I have both of you then I can have twice the fun.  
(beat)  
And not to worry. I spoke with your precious Captain and he should be  
here momentarily, and when he does I have a bullet with his name on  
it.  
  
The camera does a quick pan and we see MAL, ZOE, JAYNE, and BOOK. They presumably entered through the back door, not the one we saw on camera.  
  
MAL  
(surprised)  
Wow, you actually got someone to write "MALCOLM REYNOLDS" on a bullet.  
This I have to see.  
  
BADGER  
You're a bit late Captain.  
  
MAL  
Yeah, well I never was one to be real punctual.  
  
JAYNE  
Can we do less talking here and get right to the climax.  
  
ZOE  
We have to make sure RIVER and KAYLEE are still alive first.  
  
The camera cuts to RIVER and KAYLEE looking scared and relieved at the same time and we soon see SIMON sneak into the frame and start undoing the rope which they are typed up with.  
  
BADGER  
(never taking his eyes off MAL)  
They're alive. They might wish they weren't, but they're alive.  
  
JAYNE  
You're lucky you didn't kill them. Then you probably end up like SOLARIUS.  
  
BOOK  
Oh, don't bring her up.  
  
BADGER  
(a bit intrigued)  
Who's SOLARIUS.  
  
ZOE  
She was another person who happened to piss off MAL. Actually it was  
just a few days ago when it happened.  
  
BADGER  
(a bit concerned)  
What happened to her?  
  
JAYNE  
(bluntly, immediately)  
He killed her.  
  
BADGER  
Oh..I didn't think you were capable of killing someone Captain  
(beat)  
And a woman.  
  
MAL is rubbing his gun as he says the next line.  
  
MAL  
Yeah, well you just don't want to piss me off.  
  
JAYNE walks a bit backwards towards the door they entered in. It opens automatically and we see INARA lying on the floor, still covered with bruises, scratches and blood. She is playing dead.  
  
JAYNE  
SOLARIUS did. Look at her now.  
  
ZOE  
For God sakes MAL, you kept the body?  
  
MAL  
It was a nice memento of the occasion. I think I am entitled to keeping it.  
  
BADGER  
What did she do to him anyway?  
  
BOOK  
She forgot to put two sugars in his coffee.  
  
BADGER  
(completely surprised)  
He killed her for that!?  
  
ZOE  
He never should have killed her, everyone makes mistakes.  
  
JAYNE  
Nah, she had it coming to her. If MAL didn't kill her, someone else would have.  
  
The camera moves to RIVER, KAYLEE and SIMON slowly walking through the other door as we hear everyone arguing in the background.  
  
The camera shifts back to MAL and the gang.  
  
BOOK  
Are you ever going to get rid of the body?  
  
MAL  
Hell no! She's a pretty sexy corpse if you ask me.  
  
JAYNE  
I'd have boned her.  
  
ZOE  
You're all sick.  
  
BOOK  
I'm surprised no one has come looking for her yet. You could get  
yourself in trouble.  
  
MAL  
You're right.  
(beat)  
Let's just blame it all on BADGER.  
  
ZOE/BOOK/JAYNE  
Ok.  
  
BADGER has completely switched characters at this point HE didn't think MAL was capable of killing, especially over such a stupid reason and BADGER has done much worse.  
  
BADGER  
I didn't do anything.  
  
MAL  
It's convenient because the ships headed toward the Alliance as we  
speak. Isn't that right WASH?  
  
We hear WASH come in over the intercom saying.  
  
WASH  
Absolutely right Captain.  
  
The camera then switches to.  
  
Scene: Cockpit, Serenity [Int.], Morning.  
  
We see WASH sitting in the pilot's seat flying the plane, he continues to talk through the intercom.  
  
WASH  
(continued)  
Should only be a matter of minutes until we reach there. So we're  
framing this guy? That's what I got into this business for. Well  
actually I got into the business in order to fly ships.  
  
Scene: Engine Room, Serenity [Int.], Morning.  
  
BADGER looks a bit panicked, everyone else is perfectly calm. The camera shot has everyone in the frame including "dead" INARA.  
  
BADGER starts pointing his gun out, his arm shaking.  
  
BADGER  
You can't just set me up.  
  
JAYNE  
Well it looks like we just did.  
  
BADGER  
The Alliance is suspicious about you guys too -  
  
MAL  
(interrupting)  
Yeah, but after bringing in a killer, I think they will be ok with us.  
  
BADGER  
(completely irrational)  
Well maybe I should just shoot you all. Maybe that would help.  
  
BOOK  
BADGER, where'd your hostages go?  
  
BADGER turns around rapidly as he says.  
  
BADGER  
What?  
  
And we see a wrench hit his head and he collapses. Camera pans to the left and we see KAYLEE holding the wrench.  
  
KAYLEE  
Damn monster called me a whore.  
  
We see RIVER and SIMON standing behind her.  
  
MAL  
You can get up now SOLARIUS  
  
We see INARA slowly sit up, she isn't dead but she is still in some pain from the crash.  
  
JAYNE  
What kinda dumb name is SOLARIUS anyway?  
  
INARA  
(immediately, bluntly)  
It was my mother's name.  
  
JAYNE  
I'm surprised he bought the whole thing anyway.  
  
MAL  
Oh come on, my acting job was perfect.  
  
WASH walks into the room and hugs ZOE  
  
WASH  
You're not thinking about JAYNE. He's a marvelous thespian. You should  
have seen his work on Grandaw's production of Othello. .  
JAYNE  
(defensive)  
What'd you call me?  
  
MAL  
Well everything is in order. SIMON, I would recommend doing some check-  
overs on RIVER, KAYLEE, and INARA just to make sure everything is  
alright.  
  
SIMON  
Absolutely.  
  
WASH  
Wow, today was sure full of zany adventures. A missing ship, a  
returning foe, and a new ally to help us with work. I wonder what the  
future holds for this happy-go-lucky crew of space cowboys.  
  
JAYNE  
Why couldn't he have been the dead one.  
  
WASH  
(matter of factly)  
Because they needed my masterful voice for the intercom.  
  
BOOK  
On the topic of our "returning foe". What do you propose we do with  
him.  
  
ZOE  
We can just drop him off in some alley back on Isis.  
  
MAL  
Yeah, anywhere but here is fine with me.  
  
JAYNE  
I'm starved. Let's get something to eat.  
  
ZOE  
You looked pretty full after nibbling that PROSTITUTE'S ear.  
  
KAYLEE  
Wow, you get kidnapped once and you are already completely out of the  
loop.  
  
SIMON  
I'll fill you in.  
  
Scene: Operating Room, Serenity [Int.], Morning.  
  
KAYLEE is sitting up on the operating table while SIMON stands next to her. We get to them mid-conversation.  
  
KAYLEE  
Get out! You were not pretending to be the Captain.  
  
SIMON  
I was so! I was pretty bad ass too.  
  
(beat)  
  
They both start to laugh.  
  
KAYLEE  
MAL actually told me what you went through today. It was so nice of  
you to go through all that trouble just to protect your sister  
  
SIMON  
(interrupting)  
And to protect you.  
  
KAYLEE (pleased) And me.  
  
SIMON  
I spoke to RIVER while I checked to see if she was alright from  
everything. She said you treated her real kindly and I just wanted to  
say (beat) Thanks.  
  
KAYLEE It's alright. It sounds like we helped each other out a lot today without even knowing it.  
  
SIMON It's all irrelevant anyway.  
  
KAYLEE looks a little shocked, thinking back to RIVER.  
  
SIMON  
KAYLEE, Love is the most powerful force out there. It presence is just  
so extraordinary and its power can manipulate anyone. It makes many of  
us do things.out of character.  
(beat)  
  
KAYLEE  
(Looks at him remembering what River said earlier)  
I know this may seem a bit out of character.  
  
SIMON leans into KAYLEE and kisses her. The two make out for about five seconds. The camera rotates around their faces and slowly it stops as they stop kissing. The camera is still closed on their faces..  
  
SIMON  
You're just so perfect. I love you KAYLEE and I know we will always be  
together.  
  
KAYLEE  
(playfully)  
So.You wanna operate on me now?  
  
The camera slowly pans away from the two of them and eventually leaves the doors of the Operating Room and we.  
  
FADE TO BLACK  
  
END OF ACT IV 


End file.
